


The Stars Above and Us

by Bitway



Series: kaimiwa long distance au [1]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, confession sort of, kai sucks at this stuff but its ok miwa gets him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: It's the night before Kai leaves to Europe and Miwa stands beside him. A lot is said and a lot more needs to be said but tonight...this is all that matters.
Relationships: Kai Toshiki/Miwa Taishi
Series: kaimiwa long distance au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838953
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Stars Above and Us

Stars scattered across the night sky, illuminating the world below. No clouds dared to conceal their light or the moon's. The weather was cool with the occasional breeze floating through the city. A light gust of wind blew past Kai as he stares up at the darkened sky. As he leans against the railings of his balcony, his hands grip onto his arms to warm himself. A soft sigh escapes and his eyes shut.

He doesn't hear the approaching footsteps or the sound of the sliding door opening from behind. Even when he feels a presence beside him and his eyes open, he keeps his head up and gaze focused on the stars.

"What's up, Kai? You look like you need a hug," Miwa chuckles as he leans against the railings too. He wears a teasing smile that falls when he catches a look on Kai's face. He's quick to pick up that smile once more, even if it lost its usual spark. Now he mimics the other boy, chin titled up and eyes focused on the shining world above.

Silence falls between them and neither finds it awkward. Miwa, although more lively, had come to appreciate the peace that came from Kai. It was comforting. It was nice. But tonight, the air felt different.

"You only do this when something is on your mind, right? You hardly ever stay up this late…" Miwa lets out a breath and turns to look at Kai, who hadn't moved an inch. "You should be getting some sleep, you know? After all, you're…leaving soon." Those last words painfully left. Soon made it sound like he had more time compared to tomorrow.

Kai finally moves. He lowers his gaze and looks at the empty street below.

"You should go inside."

Miwa sighs.

"And leave you out here in the cold? No chance. If one of us freezes, we both freeze."

Kai huffs and rolls his eyes. It was a good sign in Miwa's eyes, even if it lacked the usual Kai flair.

"Kai…" Miwa pauses, a hand itching to reach out. He grips onto it with his other one, making sure it stays in place. The blonde goes back to looking up a the stars. "I'll miss you, ya know? It's going to be weird not having you around. I mean, it's not the first time you've left, but this time…" He bites at his lip. "Saying goodbye to you once was hard, but doing it again? Really? I know you have your reasons and all, but-"

A sudden feeling of warmth against his hand makes him stop rambling. When Miwa looks down, he finds Kai's hand placed upon his. Whether it was to silence him or an attempt at comfort, it didn't matter. Kai had his eyes shut to avoid the blonde's gaze. His mouth pursed in a thin line as if he were struggling to keep it closed.

Miwa lets out a soft sigh.

"You don't have to force yourself to say anything. But…thanks. I'll be fine. Didn't mean to make you worry. Besides, I don't want to hold you back or-"

Kai gripped onto Miwa's hand to pull him closer. And in the blink of an eye, lips were being pressed against his. It was sudden and shocking to be at the receiving end of, but Miwa was elated.

He melted into the feeling of warmth that spread throughout his body from this kiss. In this moment, he had forgotten where they were, what he was saying, what would happen. All that mattered was this kiss shared between them and how much he wanted this to last. To finally have Kai kiss him and return it felt like a dream come true. And he didn't want this dream to end.

The blissful spell eventually breaks when they both need to catch their breaths.

"Kai?"

"…We can still keep in touch."

Miwa stares at him. He blinks. He wants to laugh. No, he does laugh. After what Kai had done, that's what he has to say?

"You know, you really have to work on your romantic techniques."

Kai's cheeks are painted red as he shoots an unthreatening glare at Miwa. He turns his head away, almost looking as if he was regretting what he did.

"Wait! I'm sorry, Kai!" Miwa shouts and clasps onto his hand. "But you really are bad at this stuff, huh?" He teases, and he realizes how lucky he is to see Kai blush like this. "I wish I had more time to teach you the ways of romance, but…I guess I'll have to do that over calls."

The brunette relaxes to his words. He lets out a breath he'd been holding in and looks to Miwa. Against the night, Miwa really stood out like a star. He would miss him too. Kai hoped he knew that.

"I'll look forward to it. Let's…get some sleep."

With an enthusiastic nod, Miwa steps to Kai's side, wanting to lessen the distance between them while he could. And also see that rare smile of his up close.


End file.
